Broken Angel
by Xx.fade2black
Summary: Edward Cullen leaves Bella Swan in New Moon. But what if he never came back? What if Victoria got through the Quilleute Werewolves and bit her? What if Bella became a vampire? What will Jacob do to save his undead love?


Broken Angel

**Broken Angel**

Edward Cullen leaves Bella Swan in New Moon. But what if he never came back? What if Victoria got through the Quilleute Werewolves and bit her? What if Bella became a vampire? What will Jacob do to save his undead love?

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own _Twilight_, but I really, really, really want to so I can read Breaking Dawn before it comes out .

000

**Chapter 1 : Changed **

_Bella's POV:_

All I could remember was the pain that surged through my body, the fiery pain that lasted for three days. I was a vampire now. The one thing I truly ever wanted, I now had. But what was the point without _him_. The hole that he had left in my heart burned around the edges, as if it were widening. I could have screamed at the pain, instead, I wrapped my arms around my torso.

I opened my eyes, finding myself in a small cave, dripping with water and dank. I took a breath, the smell of dirt surrounded me and I realized my state.

My clothes were ripped and dirty, my nicest jeans had a hole in the knee, and there were faint stains of blood around the neckline of my shirt. I gasped as I looked around. My last memory was the pain, and before that? I was sure this was something of Victoria's doing.

My thoughts now were of hunger. No, not hunger, thirst. Was I still in Forks? The thought made me scared. Could I possibly hurt Mike, or Angela, or Ben, or even Jessica who still hated me from the Port Angeles accident? I shivered at the thought of my friends dead by my hand.

It's a cold world, and he was right, I wasn't ready for it. I felt miserable, what if I was unable to adjust? Did Victoria really just leave me here, hoping I'd die of the inability to survive in this world? I wasn't sure.

I got up, slowly; my new muscles were not used to the position of standing rather than sitting or lying down. I cracked my back, slowly turning to each side far enough to release the air between the joints. I wondered where in Forks this was, or if I was even in the Olympic Peninsula at all. My questions would be revealed as I walked, no ran, out of the cave.

I was surprised at my speed. The Bella Swan I was used to was the clumsy, slow Bella who couldn't run for her life. I'd seen him run all the time, even rode his back a few times, but it was nothing compared to the speed I was running at. I wondered if I was going faster than him, or if I was just thinking it. I remembered him saying how much stronger newborns were than older vampires, but I wasn't sure if this strength applied to running as well.

I found myself out of the cave, and unsure where I was. I couldn't tell the temperature, my freezing cold skin kept me from feeling any heat that may have been in the air. And by the red eyes I knew I had, I couldn't go around asking people where I was. My only hope was to stay out of human site, drink blood and find out where I was.

One thing relaxed me about being unfamiliar with my surroundings, and that meant I wasn't in Forks. There was no Jess, Angela, Mike, or anyone else to kill, especially Jacob. Who knew what he'd do now? I couldn't think of Jacob any more, I couldn't face the pain I'd be in when we could no longer hang out. I was sure I'd miss those eyes, and the red-brown skin, and that _smile_…

I shut myself up before a new hole ripped through my heart.

My first priority now was finding somewhere to go, to live. I couldn't go back to Forks and bring my bad luck with me; especially now that I myself was the danger for my small town.

I roamed about the forest, my thirst getting worse and worse. Knowing how _they_ were vegetarian vampires, I tried not to attack humans. The thought of blood still nauseated me as I attacked a deer, drinking the blood from its body. I felt nothing, my hunger not quenched. I wondered if I'd ever be able to fully quench my thirst.

"_Bella"_ that honey voice came to me again; I sighed in relief as I listened. _"Be careful, Bella"_ the voice told me. I already knew that. The corners of my mouth pulled up in a smile, of course, of all the dangers I could get into to hear his lovely voice, this was the worst.

I smiled and turned, as if I was going to talk to him. I opened my mouth, the scent of the forest coming to my mind. It felt almost homey as I wandered through the forest, quenching my thirst.

I remembered how Carlisle, his name didn't hurt as much to think about, had forced himself to not be affected by human blood. How he hadn't been in contact with the blood of humans for so many years until it didn't bother him anymore. I wondered if spending my life here in whatever forest this was, would help me.

But if I returned to Forks, after however many years I was away, could I ever stop myself from the urge to drink the blood of my friends?

I couldn't dare think of that. Hurting Jacob, even possibly biting him, was enough to make the beginning of that second hole in my heart.

000

**Well, since I obviously can't think of anymore right now, I think I'll turn in early! Um, I'm gonna do some time-skip thing and the next chapter will be either Jacob's perspective during Bella's disappearance, or Bella returning to Forks, changed. Either way there's going to be some Bella and Jacob in there… that and Jacob's surprise of what happened to her. Be prepared everyone!  
**

**And don't forget to review!!**


End file.
